Perks of Being An Olympian
by WiseGirl747
Summary: Ever since Charlie got home from the hospital he's been having strange dreams featuring a curly blonde haired girl, looking for someone called Percy. When he finally meets her, she is convinced that he is her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson. After being attacked by a mythical monster he sets off on a quest to find out the truth. Perks/PJO crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Long time no see. I haven't posted anything in ages and I'm really sorry, but my IGCSE's are over soon, so hopefully I'll be updating quickly. Anyways, so this is a new story I was trying 'cause I noticed that there weren't any Percy Jackson/Perks of Being a Wallflower crossovers and I just had to write it. This is a mix up between the Perks book and movie, so I'm sorry if it gets a bit confusing, but I'll try sticking to the movie since it's probably more acknowledged. Also, CookieMonster747 was supposed to beta this, but she doesn't get the honour at the moment. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan and Perks belongs to Stephen Chbosky **

**Chapter 1**

Charlie sat in his room, thinking about his night out with Sam and Patrick. It had been incredible. His first time out not including when he had been discharged, earlier that day. It still felt hard to believe that the past couple of months weren't just a figment of an overactive imagination. All his dreams, his nightmares, everything about his Aunt Helen, it was all true. At least they were according to his doctor.

He started going to therapy a few weeks into being admitted into hospital. The doctor had been very patient with him, explaining and listening to everything he had to say. But still, it felt strange being told to vomit out your inner most thoughts and channel them through to a complete stranger. Still, it was easier than it would be if he had to do this with someone he knew personally. The therapy sessions were helping, and the horrifying dreams of his Aunt Helen were becoming fewer. However, as these dreams started to get less, others took their place.

They featured a stormy eyed, curly blonde girl, looking for someone called Percy. Who was this blonde princess? And who was Percy? The blonde girl kept referring to him as 'Seaweed Brain'. What did that even mean? He had never heard it, yet it struck a chord within him. However, the girl was not always alone. Sometimes she was accompanied by a boy who seemed to be half donkey, sorry no, half goat, a centaur in battle armour, and even a blonde boy with golden eyes, and a jagged scar marring his features. Sometimes there was even a whole army of kids in bright orange T-shirts and swords, fighting what could only be described as monsters from mythology and nightmares.

He had mentioned these dreams to his therapist once, but he had brushed them off as 'healing' and 'replacement'. He said the fighting represented Charlie in his struggle to get better. Charlie wasn't sure, but he'd never heard of such deep meanings in dreams. Maybe his therapist was a fortune teller too. He said the trauma he went through could have caused his brain to be unable to filter his memories properly, causing him to be unsure of what was real, and what wasn't, and if he wanted to get better Charlie would have to take control, or get out of his office. His therapist never brought up the issue after that, and neither did Charlie. It upset his mother too much.

However, that didn't stop him from having the dreams. He dreamt of sitting on a picnic bench with the blonde girl eating a blue frosted cupcake; trapped inside a huge bubble with her, under the surface of the water; even racing down a his, wearing his own orange shirt and beaded necklace. Charlie would wake up with the sounds of laughter and _her_ voice echoing in his head. Sometimes the memories were so vivid, it made him wonder what was wrong with him. There were always two common factors in these dreams; the blonde girl, and the fact that she always seemed to be with, or looking for, the boy, Percy.

That name sounded so familiar to Charlie, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He didn't know anyone called Percy. The only one he'd heard off, was the one in Harry Potter, and he highly doubted the blonde princess was looking for the third oldest, prat of a Weasley.

He had tried to stop dwelling on these dreams so much, but that didn't stop him from explaining them in detail in his letters to his pen pal. The letters had been piling up since the last few weeks of him being in hospital, and he had no intentions of ever posting them either. No need for someone else to question his sanity too. Plus he thought these dreams were much to intimate to share with his 'Friend'.

As he switched off his lamp and tucked himself in, his thoughts turned to Sam and Patrick. He was going to see Iron Man 3 with them tomorrow. He wasn't a huge fan of superheroes and action, but Sam was, and he was doing this for her. Also he hated to admit it, but an unfamiliar part of him was actually eager to see the movie. The same unfamiliar part that was repulsed by the idea of eating seafood and knew how to fight like a warrior. The part that reacted to the name Percy.

With the thought of Sam's smile on his mind, Charlie slipped into a deep sleep, slowly succumbed into the world of blond curls, centaurs and legends.

**So, yeah. I wrote this today, because I was done with my studying and yeah. Review and tell me what you think. Or don't. Whatever floats your goat. I haven't written in a while, apart from for school, so I am rusty, but I hoped you enjoyed it :D **

_**WiseGirl747**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Waddup ma peeps? Well it's summer, and just around 2 weeks before I get my IGCSE results, so I'll try working on my stories as much as I can. Anyways, sorry about the wait and all that and I hope you enjoy the chapter. This isn't beta-ed so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Perks**

**Chapter 2**

Charlie adjusted the biting strap of his new bag before looking up at the huge structure that was his high school, looming over him. He had promised Sam and Patrick that he would try and participate more, but now, looking at the school, and the growing throng of people surrounding it, he was starting to regret it.

Losing himself in the bustling crowds of both returning and new students, Charlie eventually found his locker, shoved in between an overexcited jock, and a pair of kids wearing rainbow tie-dye shirts, their lips locked in a battle for dominance. Squeezing his way through, he carefully put in all the unnecessary equipment, before turning and coming face to face with Susan.

She looked a lot more like the girl Charlie remembered from middle school now that she wasn't surrounded by a group of admiring boys and wasn't looking at him as though he had lost his mind, though she did look nervous, gently biting on her lower lip. He did feel a bit guilty about that incident in the hallway last year, but it appeared that Susan was overlooking that as she looked at him and said "So how was your summer?" softly.

Her eyes grew suddenly and she hastily added "Apart from when, you know, you were in um..." Surprising them both Charlie laughed, and they settled into an easy and almost familiar conversation, that only ended when they were forced to go their separate ways for homeroom, and with Susan promising that she'd catch up with him in second period; maths, a subject they both despised.

Feeling better after their conversation, Charlie made his way to him homeroom and planted himself in a seat in the middle and went over his timetable. He looked up as Mr. Anderson, his homeroom teacher, walked in and began taking attendance. After the register was done, he proceeded to introduce a new transfer student to the class.

Her name was Annabeth Chase. She was tall and tan with blond curls spilling down her back. When she looked at the class, he saw stormy grey eyes, which held years of pain and knowledge, the very eyes that darkened when they landed on Charlie. They must have landed on someone behind him, he thought. Still, the girl looked very familiar, almost as if she was a dream of his coming to life, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It was strange though, a transfer, in sophomore year, in this school? Not only did the girl look much older than a sophomore, but Charlie's school didn't really get a lot of transfers coming in at this time. Usually if there was transfer, it was somebody leaving. Shaking himself out of his revive, he came back to the class just as the girl...Annabeth, sat down in the only remaining seat, which happened to be next to him. The earlier darkness was gone from her eyes, and they were light and calculating as they measured him up. She was clearly refraining from saying something, and eventually gave up trying to hold it in. She leant towards Charlie and spoke in a soft and deadly whisper. "Percy, we've looked everywhere for you, and you end up here?!" she gave him a dark look, but Charlie was just confused and a bit weirded out. He knew that name, he'd heard it somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place where from.

He cleared his throat before awkwardly replying "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person, I'm not uh...Percy."He then stuck his hand out at the girl, he did say he would participate "I'm Charlie," the girl looked at his in shock and confusion and had just opened her mouth to say something and the bell rang. Charlie sent her an apologetic grin, and picked up his bag to make his way to his first period; biology. Sighing, he turned back t look at the girl, who was still staring at him with her mouth open. He walked back to her and said, "Do you need any help getting to first period uh...Annabeth?" Hearing her name, she snapped out of it, and gave him a small smile, handing him her timetable. "Please," was all she said, as she picked up her bag and followed Charlie out of the classroom.

He looked down at her subjects, and noted that they had the same AP Biology, AP English and gym classes. In fact, all her classes seemed to be AP. "Come one," he said, "we have the same class." Annabeth smiled at him and they pushed their way to the labs.

"So," Charlie said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence and ignoring the fact that she kept glancing at him every few seconds. "You're taking a lot of AP classes," It wasn't the best icebreaker, but it seemed to have the desired effect and the blond girl engaged him in a conversation about classes and school, even making him laugh once or twice. As they walked down the crowded hallway, he noticed a lot of guys turning to stare at Annabeth, and he felt an inexplicable surge of jealously coursing through him. Clenching his fists, and breathing through his nose, he directed them to the labs, which were almost at the other end of the school. They reached the doors just as the warning bell rang. Annabeth smiled at him in gratitude, and pushed open the door to go inside. Turning she gave him a sheepish smile and said "And I'm sorry about the weird introduction, I thought you were someone else," there was a strange look in her eyes, which Charlie chose to overlook.

"And who did you think I was?"He asked, curious now. She looked at him with grave eyes and said "He went missing almost a year ago now...my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

**Dun Dun DUNNNN! Annabeth's here now, yay. Oh and just to make things clear, in this story Heroes of Olympus didn't happen, I mean Percy's missing, but none of the rest. Okay, so tell me what you guys think, and I'll catch you all later. Byee**

_**WiseGirl747**_


End file.
